Solomonfix.exe
I am a BIG fan of the Random Cartoon Short 'Solomon fix'. I Was on Youtube, Watching Luigikid Vids When I came Across "Solomonfix.exe" a parody of Solomon FIX playing something... Sonic.EXE? or... The video's thumbnail didn't suprise me much, it was just black, I thought it was a little strange, but I didn't care much. I didn't get to see the video's title, because near instantly after clicking it, it went to fullscreen. It looked like any other Cartoon Playing video games, with Solomon's face in the top right of the screen. At first, thinking it was a mistake on the creator's part. there was no game, just a black screen and Solomon's webcam. He narrorated it like any other game, reacting to everything I couldn't see. The video was ten minutes long, so around five minutes in I paused the video and scrolled to the comments to see what was going on. Every comment was basically what you'd see on every other one of these kind of videos, as if he were actually PLAYING THE GAME (Which I Know this is "Cartoons Playing Games or how think reaction" and it's fake) I was in the middle of writing a comment; the video unpaused. I, assuming it was me accidentally pressing Space, scrolled up to the video to watch. FIX was looking straight towards me. Solomon FIX is usually looking left and down, since that is how is camera is angled, so it was weird that he was suddenly right in front of the webcam. He continued to do nothing for the next 30 seconds, in which he broke the silence by restating his usual intro lines, even though the video was nearly six minutes in. When he was about to do his famous screech when he said his name, the video went black. I could see a terrified looking Solomon in the top right. He didn't say anything, or do anything, he just looked at whatever he saw, obviously scarred beyond belief. This wasn't how Solomon FIX normally was when he was afraid, he would usually just screech and laugh it off a few seconds later. I could see that he was geniuniely afraid. He started looking around him, as if he had just heard something. I could hear a few muffled footsteps in thebackground of the video, which was probably why FIX looked so paranoid. A Black Dude Came up and said "IM BLACK BUT... I HAVE A CUTE BUTT!!" I Thought it was funny, But... Then We Took out a knife and stabbed FIX's belly and his guts spilled out. The Black man said "I LOVE BELLY DANCERS!!" and ate FIX's guts and organs. He pointed the camera towards himself, tears in his eyes, and repeated the words "forlat mig" until the video finally ended. I don't know what happened, or why no one saw what I saw, but I decided to best not bring it up in the comments. Just before I started writing this, I translated Forlat Mig. It was Swedish for "Forgive Me". I will update any new information I find about this. What Made this so REAL was that Solomon's crys made him get decayed and it looked kinda real... and his Crys and did i tell you that the screen flashed when the black dude was eating Solo's organs, These hidden Pics are actually from a hostage hidden by the FBI. This Video was made by "Doug Tenapel" himself, He was a victim of the attacks and 911.